Musical
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: "That's my heartbeat, not music!" A short Laxus X Mavis story.


Hello, readers! Well, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction and it is a Laxus X Mavis fic. Hope you like it!

Pairing: Laxus X Mavis

Warnings: Some OOC ness and some language

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was the dead of night. A small, childlike figure was sneaking through the quarters of Fairy Tail's Team B. Everyone was in a deep sleep preparing for the next days to come but the First Master made sure to be extra quiet. Finally she spotted what she came for laying on a nightstand next to the large, sleeping form of a lightning wielding mage. It was his Sound Pod. She had seen him wearing this quite often and had really wanted to see what it did. She carefully maneuvered her way over to the nightstand and grabbed it. She looked to see if Laxus had awoke but he was still sleeping. She stared at him.

'_He looks so peaceful.'_ She thought. She reached out her hand to touch him but stopped when she heard him talk. Had she woke him up?

"Shut up, everyone! Damn…noisy…gui…ld" He yelled as he dreamed.

Mavis laughed. Laxus was dreaming of the guild. The guild that she had created had become such a loud, destructive guild but she was very proud of it. Once she was sure that Laxus was back into his deep sleep she fled.

**The Next Day**

Laxus yawned and opened his eyes. He surveyed the room and noticed that his fellow teammates were not there. They must have went to the bar already. It seemed like the bar had become Fairy Tail's unofficial headquarters for the duration of the Grand Magic Games. He shrugged and turned over to the nightstand. He stared at it. There was something different about it…

"WHO TOOK MY SOUND POD?!" yelled Laxus. He sprung out of bed and franticly searched the room. It was nowhere to be found. "Damn this." He said as he pounded his fist on the night stand. He quickly dressed himself and headed down to the bar.

**At the bar**

Mavis spun around in the bar stool happily listening to the blasting music of classic rock-n-roll. She had never heard anything like this. It sounded so exciting and fun. She was so absorbed in the music that she didn't hear as Laxus storm into the bar.

"Who took my Sound Pod?!" He yelled as he slammed the door of the bar. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned and stared at him.

"Are you people deaf?" He asked as he stomped through the bar. "I'll ask one more time. Who took my Sound Pod?"

He watched as everyone's eyes flew to the tiny girl that was First Master Mavis. She was still spinning around on the bar stool, jamming to the music. Laxus scowled and walked over to her. He jerked the Sound Pod away from her and spun her around to face him.

"What are you doing taking my stuff?" He growled at her.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She mumbled as she started to tear up. She hung her head down and tried to keep from crying.

"Look what you did, Laxus! Hurry and comfort her!" Mavarok yelled at his grandson as he pushed him closer to Mavis.

'_Comfort her? How?'_ He wondered. Laxus was not real familiar with how to comfort people, especially girls since they were so sensitive. He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her tiny body. He then pulled her into his chest and held her.

'_She is like a doll. It feels like if I move it will break her.'_ He thought.

Mavis sniffled and raised a hand to wipe her eyes but she didn't let Laxus release her. In fact she did the exact opposite. She nestled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She could fell the muscles under his shirt tense up and she giggled. _'Why's he so nervous?' _She pondered.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he tried to push her away.

"This music…I want to listen to it." She said.

"What music?" Laxus asked confused.

"This thump,thump,thump,thump music" she said as she laid her head against his heart.

"That's my heartbeat, not music!" He said as he pushed her away.

"Oh, well, it was very loud and fast but it had a nice rhythm." Mavis replied as she sat back on the bar stool and smiled at him. "It sounded like a song."

"Whatever." He said. Laxus felt his face getting warm and so he turned and started to walk off.

"LAXUS IS EMBARRASSED!" yelled Natsu.

"LAXUS LIKES MAVIS!" shouted Happy.

"They are so doing it!" screamed the Thunder God Tribe in unison.

Laughter erupted from the guild and Laxus grew furious. "SHUT IT!" Laxus hollered as he sent down a lightning bolt. From there a major fight erupted. Typical Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Please Review! **


End file.
